1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting off power in the event of a seismic disturbance, in particular, a device for shutting off electrical switches or gas valves during seismic disturbances such as earthquakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which automatically shut off gas, water, electricity or the like are known in the art, such as, the devices disclosed by Flauiani (USP 4,542,760) and Bujold (USP 4,546,660). The device of Flauiani is extremely complicated and apparently is oriented with an oscillator in a vertical position. On the other hand, Bujold discloses an automatic valve motor for shutting off utilities such as a gas valve in the event of an earthquake but the device is complicated and must be oriented such that a pendulum is oriented vertically.